Falling In Love
by mustbeadreamer
Summary: The blonde hair and the brown eyes always got me. I couldn't ever resist the grin, who would have thought I'd fall for Tom's little sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_The blonde hair and the brown eyes always got me. I couldn't ever resist the grin, who would have thought I'd fall for Tom's little sister? _

**Disclaimer: **_Do not own McFLY, their sister's (in this story that I made up) I do own, becauseeee, I made these sisters up. _

**Lyric of the Chapter: **_Just look into my eyes, because the heart never lies._

* * *

**Falling In Love:  
**_Chapter 1: _**Down Goes Another One**

I remember the first time I saw her. She wasn't like most 17 year olds; never gossiped, never flaunted her boyfriend or herself, never wore too much make up or too tight of clothes. She was the shy, quiet one that always sat in the back but knew the answer to every question that was thrown at her. She wasn't bullied nor did she have very many friends but people knew and liked her.

And she wasn't annoying either. When the band practiced, she would be our audience. She helped us on lyrics and chords, even got us snacks when we wanted some. She was extremely funny when you actually sat down and talked with her.

Her features made me think of Tom instantly, considering he was her older brother. Same tousled blonde hair, brown eyes that always gave away what emotion she was feeling at the point, and as she grinned, the Fletcher dimple was right there on her left cheek

I noticed all this on my first week in the Fletcher household.

She wasn't afraid to be in her 'lazy' clothes around us, that was how I first met her. Curled up on the couch, in sweatpants and a t-shirt, eating a bowl of cereal and watching some program on T.V.

"This is my sister, Molly-Anne" I remember Tom saying, she had turned toward the four of us and grinned and waved slightly. I even found her cute then.

When we went out to practice in the garage, she had left us alone for the first day until Tom called her out to have a listen. She had sat on the hood of Harry's car, listening to our first song. I remember the grin she gave us as she swayed to the music. It made me grin as I played, looking at her every once in a while.

She had turned out to be our biggest fan. A fan that I had no idea that I could fall for so hard, so fast.

Throughout the first two years of our success, she was always with us. Backstage at our gigs, in crowds at CD signings, and always there for us when we had a lyric or chord in our head and we wanted an opinion on it from someone who wasn't in the band. The fans knew and loved her; she was funny and witty when we brought her on stage.

I even remember the day she left for America to pursue her own dreams, because I knew she couldn't stay with McFLY forever. It was a day none of us wanted to happen but we knew it was coming toward it. I remember everything, the cries and the hugs. I really remember her goodbye to me.

"See ya, Danny." She had hugged me as tight as a 19 year old could and I never wanted to let her go. She never believed in the word goodbye, because to her, that meant forever.

I had merely ruffled her already messed up blonde hair and said, "See ya soon, Fletcher." She grinned at me through her tears that rimmed her brown eyes. The band always called her '_Littler Fletcher' _or just _'Fletcher_', the fans even caught on to it.

I remember seeing Tom cry as he clung to his only sibling, his best friend. I think it hit him the most, seeing her leave clear across the ocean to live.

And I remember seeing her on July 14 of 2006, boarding on a plane to New York City. But one thing I don't remember is not knowing that that was the last time we would speak or hear from her for a few years.

And looking back now, I'm kicking myself for not telling her my true feelings.

* * *

"Mail!" Fletch called, he was our manager and now he was currently waving for bundles of mail in the air. I was instantly pulled from my thoughts about _her_ when one hit me in the face.

I wrinkled my nose as I picked it up, Dougie's laughter ringing through my ears, "Sorry, Danny." Fletch mumbled as he exited the studio room.

"In away land, Dan?" Tom's teasing voice asked as I looked, seeing the boys going through their mail. It was mainly fan mail but that was the best part of the week, reading them. Today just didn't feel like a day for fan mail for me though.

I merely stuck my tongue at him, childishly, as he laughed, giving me a cheeky grin. His grin pulled my back to _her _and I shut my mouth that I had opened to say something. I looked toward my mail, shuffling though it. I knew Tom's grin had slid right off his face. I looked over at him, seeing him staring at his clump of mail. In the background I could hear the laughter of Dougie and Harry as they went through their mail, reading the marriage proposals, gifts and other things that should not be mentioned.

"Sorry, Tom. I'm just…" I paused, trying to come up with an excuse when his voice brought me to look at him.

"Are you okay today, Danny? You seem out of it." I closed my eyes once more, shaking my head slightly to his question and sighed.

"Do you know what day it is, Tom?" I asked back at him, the date had made me think of _her._ She turned the grand old age of 21 today and I knew Tom knew what I was talking about.

"She won't answer. She's too busy and we've tried every birthday." Tom sighed as he spoke it quietly. He was still a bit upset over her leave with was two years ago to this year. I held out my hand anyway, demanding his phone.

"You can still try." I responded as he gave in, grabbing his phone from his pocket and going through his contacts. When he dialed her, he handed it to me. Tom knew about my feelings for my sister, wondering if they would go away when she left. But he looked exactly like her, so it didn't help much.

The line continued to ring and I got impatient. She wasn't going to answer, Tom was right. I was just about to hang up when a voice came across the other line, "Hello?"

And I nearly dropped the phone.

* * *

_You know the drill people. :] Read&Review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **_The blonde hair and the brown eyes always got me. I couldn't ever resist the grin, who would have thought I'd fall for Tom's little sister? _

**Disclaimer: **_DO NOT OWN THAT AMAZING BRITISH BAND. I own everyone else though. (:_

**Note: **_Ahem. Do you all hate me? I'm sorry, I never finished this story but trust me, and I will do so NOW. (: The ones in italics are memories, flashbacks, whatever. Every chapter will now start out with one.  
I think I might make Molly-Anne be Dianna Agron (because I love doing graphics and I will most likely do it for this story too) if you have ideas on that, then you should tell me._

**Lyric of the Chapter: **_It's all about you, baby. _

* * *

**Falling In Love:  
**_Chapter 2:_**Just My Luck**

"_Can you believe it, Molly?" Danny, excitedly, exclaimed, throwing his arms around the young blonde in a hug._

_She laughed heartily, trying her best to hug him back but she was squished, "It's amazing, Danny," her accent exceeded his in strength and the way he was holding her, it was almost impossible for anyone to hear what she was saying. _

"_Our first concert, first gig. I can't believe it, we might make it," said Danny, the permanent grin on his face. It faltered slightly, "You're going to be there, aren't you?"_

_Molly-Anne wiggled slightly, enough to have Danny loosen his hold on her a bit before looking at him. She grinned, her pearly whites showing in the afternoon sunlight, "Of course, I wouldn't be a good sister if I didn't go there to support Tom, would I?" she then laughed again once she saw the frown on his face, "I'd be a horrible friend if I didn't support the whole band."_

_Danny smiled before letting go of the hold he had on the girl, "Why yes," he said, planting a kiss on top of her head, "I gotta go practice, see ya then, Molly!" then he had disappeared into the house._

* * *

Molly-Anne's cell phone had been ringing all morning with birthday calls from all sorts of people, even her professor had told her happy birthday.

She was sitting, cross-legged, in the middle of her living room. She had sketchbooks spread out around her, her cat curled up near her left hip, her iTunes playing _Mayday Parade_ and she was struggling to take out the battery on her phone.

"Stupid, come out," she mumbled, wincing when she nearly bent her nail back. She sighed, throwing the phone on the ground. She then gave a look when the battery popped out as soon as the phone connected with the ground. "Unbelievable."

"You could hurt your phone doing that," she looked up to see her best friend and roommate, Max, standing there chewing on an apple. "What are you doing that for anyway?" she swallowed what she had in her mouth, "Important people could call you, your mom, maybe."

"We have a house phone," Molly-Anne commented, reaching over and gathering the phone in her hands.

Max raised her eyebrow, "We got that thing last week, did you already give her the number?" she asked and laughed when Molly-Anne averted her gaze to the floor.

The young blonde sighed, putting the battery back before holding it up, "Happy?" her only response was a grin before the other girl turned and shuffled toward the kitchen. Molly-Anne simply shook her head as she leaned back against the foot of the couch. The yellow cat that had been curled up next to her stretched and yawned. She smiled, "How do you feel about me turning the big 21, DeLorean?" she stroked his fur and all she got was a loud rumbling _purr._

Molly-Anne rolled her eyes.

"So, what is Miss Birthday Girl doing tonight?" Max said as she slipped back into the living room, plopping right down on the couch so her black curls bounced along with her body movements.

Molly-Anne shrugged, leaning her head back, "Probably just going to stay here, I need to study for the test." She answered before looking puzzled when Max spit out her grape juice.

"What? Hello, it's your _21__st_birthday. Do you know what that means? That means, you are old enough to drink, do stupid things and not remember it in the morning," Max said, raising her hands in an over dramatic hand-raising. "Plus, that test isn't for another 3 weeks, remember? We have that break because of that fire in the Chem. Lab."

Molly-Anne nodded her head softly when she remembered. She then turned to Max, "I don't know though, drinking?" she said, contorted her face into a confused expression. In the background, Molly-Anne dimly heard her iTunes turning toward a different song, not that she was paying attention though.

"You're going, I'm making you," muttered Max as she brought her knees to her chest and put on an expression that dared Molly-Anne to challenge her.

'_Every day feels like a Monday, there is no escaping from the heartache. Now, I wanna put it back together because it's always better late than never…'_

Max's face had taken on Molly-Anne's previous look of confusion as the song drifted around the room. Molly-Anne turned her head, hearing the voice singing.

"Oh geez," she said, sitting herself up fully, going to turn the song.

"What the hell kind of bands do you listen to?" she heard Max say as she disappeared into the hallway.

Molly-Anne closed her eyes for a brief moment, mumbling under her breath something about Max, before opening them and looking at her iTunes on her computer.

_**Falling In Love  
McFLY  
Radio:Active**_

Molly-Anne actually couldn't keep the grin off of her face as soon as her brother's voice filtered through the speakers. It had been forever since she had last seen or talked to him. She wouldn't tell anyone but she still followed McFLY. She was up-to-date with news on them, her Mom would call and fill her in with recent activities the boys did, she checked out their music videos and such. Too bad she never really held a conversation with Tom anymore. She was busy and he was busy, the whole thing was a mess.

She knew that every birthday he would call and she couldn't pluck up the courage to actually answer it. As much as she wanted to come to America, she never wanted to leave Tom or McFLY. She had grown close to the band. She didn't want to face the fact that her brother had gotten big and she hadn't been there to see it.

"You going to pick that up?" Max asked, leaning downward toward the blonde. She had changed, which couldn't say the same for Molly-Anne.

Molly-Anne hardly even heard her phone ringing excessively from its spot on the carpeted floor. She shook her head at her best friend, reaching over and picking it up. She glanced at the caller ID. The number read as unknown. Molly-Anne hit the send button and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

* * *

It was like Tom could hear the voice on the other end because he tried to snatch the phone away from me.

"Stop it," I hissed, pushing his hand away as I turned my attention back to the phone. I had to make sure it was her. "Molly?" I cautiously said, still trying to get Tom away from me.

There was a pause on the phone, which made Tom stop for a second, his hand out to grab the phone again, "Yes?" the female voice again.

It was her.

It was really her.

2 years and counting and we were finally talking to her, again.

Tom couldn't believe it either, since his face looked torn between disbelief and total excitement.

Then he snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Molly-Anne!" he exclaimed, leaning away from me. I glared at him, narrowing my eyes but that didn't seem to even faze him. Of course it wouldn't, he was talking to his sister that he hadn't even heard from or seen in a matter of years.

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV**

Molly-Anne's voice was filled with confusion when she answered the man on the phone. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. Max was standing there, hands on her hips as she tried to either get some kind of acknowledgement from Molly-Anne or wanting to know who was on the phone.

Molly-Anne nearly jumped at the sudden changed on the other end. She held the phone away from her ear, since it was almost a scream. She took a few seconds before putting the phone back to her ear, "Tom?" she said, the answer clicking in her brain at the excitement and sound of his voice.

"Molly-Anne!" he said again, now glad that his sister knew who it was.

Molly-Anne paused for a moment, looking up at Max. She chuckled nervously, "My brother," she elaborated, shrugging softly as she took the phone away from her ear and pushed the speaker button. Max sat down across from her as she sat the phone in the middle of them.

"Tom!" she said, just as excitedly.

"Molly-Anne!"

"Max!" Molly-Anne looked at her best friend, confused, "What? I was sick of the lovely brother and sister thing." She answered, folding her arms.

"Ignore her," Molly-Anne said, not moving her eyes away from Max. After a moment, she looked down at the phone. She heard sounds and movement in the background. There was grunting and muffled sounds.

"Give me the phone!"

"No! I get to talk to her!"

"Tom!"

"Danny!"

Molly-Anne raised her eyebrow, "Danny? That's you?" she asked, now realizing who the first voice had been. "Danny! Tom! Stop fighting!" She shook her head, putting her hand to her forehead, "2 years, a thousand miles away and I still have to break up fights."

"Sorry," came two voices.

"They're British," Max muttered, leaning closer to the phone.

Molly-Anne gave her a look that said _Really?_ before turning her attention to the phone.

"So anyway, we just wanted to say something," Tom's voice came back, calmly unlike before with the fighting. Molly-Anne knew what was coming because she knew the boys.

She laughed when she heard the loud screaming from four British boys.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Molly-Anne didn't know why she hadn't spoken to them sooner.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter… YEAH .. I hope you guys got the **_**Back To The Future**_** reference. ;D R&R . (:**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note/Request:  
**_not a chapter._

I need help. This is much like my other story, _Opposites Do Attract_, where I'll be choosing two lucky readers to be part of this story. The characters will be friends with Molly-Anne and Max, if you saw her from last chapter. Since it's a romance story and I want all characters to have a happy ending, that's what will happen.

I'm only picking two due to the fact that it is Danny/Molly-Anne plus Max/(and whoever). Not only do you guys get a shot at a part for a character, you also get to choose the person Max gets to go with. So voting on the following couples:

Max/Dougie  
Max/Harry  
Max/Tom

I shall tally up the marks and get that relationship and that then leaves with me choosing the other two characters. SO, what I need from to be part of this is a survey-type thing for your character. Just like the last story if you read it and remember.

**Survey/Request form:**

_Full name of Character:  
Age:  
What person to be paired up with:  
Your character's image: _[Either image name and (optional) link to a picture]  
_Character's personality:  
Any other traits/facts:  
A reason why I should pick you: _[should be a good reason]

Thank you so much for the help if you do help out and good luck.

_**Tiffany.**_

**_Plus, _**There is already some fanart linked on my profile. Going to make more of course.


End file.
